Star Wars the Clone Wars Spoof: A Good Night's Sleep
by ValkyrieCain4Ever
Summary: Can anyone get a good night's sleep? Please comment if you like!


Ahsoka woke up to her bed violently shaking and her entire room rumbling. It sounded like they were being attacked!

Immediately Ahsoka leaped out of bed but tripped because her feet had become tangled in her blanket. As quickly as she could, Ahsoka untangled herself from the blankets. Got to her feet then grabbed a pillow and put it over head as she grabbed her blue stuffed bunny, Soki, and ran out of her room as fast as she could yelling, "Master!" at the top of her lungs.

Ahsoka raced across the hall and barged into her Master's room, tripping over a droid Anakin had been working on earlier that day. Ahsoka had never been in her Master's bedroom before. But she was in such a panic from being woken up in the middle of the night by the strange rumbling, that she barely even registered the mountains of junk, droid parts, and used underwear as she leaped onto her Master's bed still screaming Master.

She felt movement next to her as Anakin sat up and turned on the light. Ahsoka had to narrow her eyes for a few seconds so that her eyes could adjust to the sudden light.

"What is going on Snips?"

"We're being attacked!" Ahsoka, cried, her eyes eyes wide.

Immediately Anakin's eyes snapped wide open and he leaped out of bed, expertly jumping between piles of the things he called belongings.

Ahsoka looked down and squealed as dropped her pillow to cover her eyes when she realized Anakin was only wearing dark blue boxers, decorated with penguins.

Then, realizing Soki couldn't cover her own eyes, she fixed her grip on the stuffed bunny so that she could cover her eyes too.

After a few moments of the rustling of fabric as Anakin got dressed there was a still silence. Then Anakin said in an annoyed voice, "you can uncover your eyes now you know."

Ahsoka tentatively uncovered her eyes and sighed in relief when she was sure Anakin was fully clothed.

"Go get dressed," Anakin said as he raced out of his room.

Then more rumbling sounded and Ahsoka squealed and tore out of the room and into hers.

As soon as she was in her room, Ahsoka put Soki in her bed under a large pile of blankets and pillows so that if any ceiling fell on top of Soki she would be protected.

Ahsoka hurriedly undressed from her blue footie pajamas with sheep on them and into her regular clothing.

But she was in such a hurry that she didn't realize her boots her on the wrong feet and that her top was inside out and backwards.

Without even registering the still vibrating room, Ahsoka ran out of the apartment she shared with her master and into the hallway. Where she saw Obi-wan standing next Anakin, wearing his regular tunic and boots, but still wearing his bright green pajama pants with tigers on them.

Mace was standing on the other side of Obi-wan, wearing all of his regular clothes, but they were inside out and he was still wearing his purple slippers with hearts on them.

Now that Ahsoka could see clearly, she was also able to realize that Anakin's clothes were on backwards and that his hair, along with Obi-wan, was extremely messy and big tufts of it were sticking up. While Mace was looking smugly at the other two, because he didn't have any hair to worry about being messy.

But Ahsoka didn't even have time to savor the moment of seeing three of some of the most famous Jedi knights looking like doofus'.

"What is going on?" asked Mace, looking confused.

"Ahsoka said that we are being-" before Anakin could continue, another round of rumbling started.

"SITH!" yelled Mace "the sith are attacking!"

Suddenly Mace took off down the hall, his fuzzy slippers making squeaking noises with each step.

"We must get to the separatist base and attack them there!" he yelled.

Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-wan looked at each other than shrugged and ran after Mace.

Soon they arrived at the separatist's base and started to knock down the door with a fallen log while Anakin rode it like a cowboy.

MEANWHILE INSIDE THE SEPARATIST BASE…..

Grievous was curled up in his bed fast asleep when suddenly he heard a loud banging on the wall that his bedroom shared with Ventress, followed by her voice screaming, "GRIEVOUS GET OUT OF YOUR BED YOU LAZY CHEESE-HEAD AND FIND OUT WHAT THE ***** IS GOING ON!"

"WHY DON'T YOU FIND OUT YOURSELF!?" yelled Grievous back.

"BECAUSE I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!"

"WELL FOR THAT YOU WOULD NEED TO SLEEP FOR ONE HUNDRED YEARS!"

Everything was quiet for a few moments and at first Grievous was confused why she hadn't responded. Then he suddenly realized what he had said and who he had said it to.

Grievous started to slowly pull up his blanket over his head, "meep" he said. This ain't gonna be good… Grievous barely had time to think that thought before he heard a shrill war cry and then he felt the pillow his head had been laying ripped off his bed and then that same pillow hitting him repeatedly all over his body.

Grievous let out high pitched squeals as he was hit repeatedly. He then started to frantically put his hands over his head as he curled into a tight ball to protect himself from Ventress's wrath.

Count Dooku lay in his bed waiting for Ventress to finish dealing with whatever had been making the thud-squeal noise. But now there appeared that another noise had joined the first noise. The new sound sounded like fighting, man Ventress must really be beating up whatever was making the strange noise. After about ten minutes and no sign of Ventress, Dooku sighed and got out of bed and walked out into the hallway.

Suddenly he started to hear some weird noises. Dooku cocked his head and started to walk towards Grievous' room where the noises seemed to be coming from.

As he neared the bedroom, the sounds became a lot clearer and he could now hear Ventress's voice screaming, "ONE HUNDRED YEARS?! SERIOUSLY?!"

Oh no…. thought Dooku when he reached the doorway of Grievous' bedroom as he fought back groan.

The sight before him was not uncommon at the separatist base, but whenever he would see it, it would always make him wonder why he always thought of Grievous as an unstoppable killing machine. When every single time he was attacked by Ventress he would start squealing like a pig.

Currently Grievous was on the floor tangled his bed sheet while Ventress stood over him in her red night shirt and black sweat pants beating Grievous with a pillow while he squealed like a baby pig being chased by a drunk farmer.

Finally Dooku had to intercept when it got to the point where Grievous was rolling around on the floor, still squealing, and knocking into things. While Ventress had now found a better weapon, a titanium baseball bat, and was once again chasing Grievous. Now his earlier description of Grievous' squealing had become real, with an angry Ventress as the drunk farmer and a tangled, rolling Grievous as the pig.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Dooku yelled.

Immediately Grievous and Ventress froze. Ventress had the baseball bat raised above her head ready to whack Grievous with.

While Grievous had just hit his dresser and as he looked up at Dooku, a lamp followed by a dictionary, fell on his head.

"Ooowww…," moaned Grievous as he rolled onto his back.

"Ha ha," said Ventress.

"Shut up and tell me what is going on" growled Dooku rubbing his temples; sure that he was getting a migraine.

Everything was quiet for a few moments, than Ventress said as she dropped the baseball bat to her side, "Grievous started it!"

"Did not!" cried Grievous indignantly.

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"DID TO!"

"Shut up both of you and tell me what happened!" Yelled Dooku, to once again get their attention.

Grievous and Ventress stopped their bickering and looked at Dooku then Ventress started to tell Dooku what had happened.

"And when he asked me why I couldn't go find out what was going on, so I told him that I need my beauty sleep and Grievous told me that to do that I would need to sleep for one hundred years."

Dooku stared at Grievous in surprise then said, "Wow, I can't believe you are still alive."

"And so, since you are both up, I think you should both should go find out what is making that racket."

"But-" said Ventress.

"Ah… no buts about now go do as I say."

"Fine…" Grievous and Ventress groaned.

"Good," and with that Dooku walked away, back to his room.

Grievous and Ventress stayed still until they were sure Dooku was in his room. Then Ventress once again raised the baseball bat high above her head and then said, letting an evil grin come across her face, "now, where were we?"

"Meep."

5 minutes later…

"HELP MEEEEEE!"

"STOP FIGHTING AND GO SEE WHAT IS MAKING THAT******* RACKET!" Dooku once again stood in the doorway of Grievous' room, to break up the same fight.

Grievous and Ventress immediately looked up and froze. Grievous' room was completely destroyed, dressers were on their sides, the bed was overturned with the mattress on the other side of the room, there was even a 'Grievous' shaped hole in one of the walls.

Ventress and Grievous immediately jumped to their feet, except Grievous just fell back on his face.

Remembering how Dooku got when he didn't get his sleep, they didn't want to get him mad.

"Yes, Dooku," Ventress said dropping the now extremely beat up metal baseball bat, "we'll go check that out now."

Grievous said something that sounded like a muffled, "yep."

Ventress really wanted to kick Grievous at that moment.

Dooku growled, "if I have to come back here one more time, something bad is going to happen."

Ventress gulped and nodded.

Dooku grumbled something and left.

Grievous rolled over and looked up t Ventress, Ventress looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

'Aren't you going to help me up?"

"No."

Grievous huffed angrily and started to untangle himself from the blankets. Ventress walked out and called back, "I'll meet you in at the front door.'

"Okay," Grievous replied.

Finally he got free and decided to get a glass of warm milk since he knew that he would have trouble going back to sleep.

At the Front Door…..

Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-wan and Mace had finally gotten into the headquarters and were walking down the hallway to where there was an intersection to a different hallway.

Just when they got to the intersection they nearly ran into General Grievous and about twenty battle droids who were coming the other way.

Ahsoka screamed.

"What are you trying to do? Wake the dead?" Grievous asked.

The jedi stood in shock as they took in the sight of one of their most feared enemy's standing in front of them wearing bright green footie pajamas with pigs on them, a matching nightcap and a glass of what appeared to be warm milk. Plus battle droids wearing different colored night caps, a few were even carrying stuffed animals.

"Uh… nothing, nothing" Anakin managed to say.

"What are you doing here?"

"You are attacking us, how could you not know?" Mace interjected.

Grievous blinked and looked at them weirdly, "what are you talking about? We aren't attacking, we were sleeping."

"What?" Obi-wan said incredulously.

"We were sleeping," Grievous repeated.

"But Ahsoka heard rumbling, right Ahsoka?" Anakin said looking at his padawan.

Ahsoka nodded her head vigorously.

"Can we go back to bed now?" one of battle droids piped up.

"Yeah," said another one, "it's cold and we're tired."

All of the battle droids nodded their heads. Suddenly one of them tipped over, fast asleep. Soon a few more had fallen over and the remaining droids had curled up on the floor.

Grievous yawned then suddenly stopped, "wait a second, where's Ventress?"

"I don't know," Obi-wan said, "why?"

"She was supposed to meet me here, and I don't see her."

Everything was quiet for a few seconds than, Grievous growled, "she tricked me, when I wasn't looking and she snuck back to her room."

"Wow," said Obi-wan, "she likes to trick you doesn't she?"

"Yes she does, Grievous grumbled," by the way, were you the ones making all that noise?'

"Which noise?"

"The thud-squeal noise."

"Oh, yah, that was us."

"What was causing that noise?"

"Oh, uh, that was the tree we were using to break down the door. But Anakin was the one who was making the squealing noise."

"Why was he squealing?"

"Because he was riding the log and kept slamming into the door."

Grievous nodded.

Ahsoka suddenly heard a loud thud beside her, she looked down and saw Anakin passed out on the floor fast asleep.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"What about that loud rumbling Ahsoka heard?" Obi-wan asked.

Grievous thought for a few moments, "has the noise stopped?"

"Well we heard it when we got here but I don't hear it anymore."

"I think I know what it was," Grievous said suddenly, "it was my snoring."

"Your snoring?"

"Yeah, I have really bad snoring problems."

"Oh, okay," suddenly Obi-wan yawned loudly and before he could stop himself he curled up on the floor and fell asleep.

Mace was slumped against the wall fast asleep. Ahsoka looked up and saw that Grievous had fallen asleep standing up.

Ahsoka yawned.

'Man, she was tired,' she thought.

Ahsoka looked at the ground then lied down next to Anakin and fell asleep.


End file.
